


The Old Shield's Blessings

by jezsiema (jezsiema656)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Female original character - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezsiema656/pseuds/jezsiema
Summary: Clarus Amicitia may be King Regis' Shield, and worries about his king; but he has other people he is worried about.
Relationships: gladiolus amicitia/amalthea leonis
Kudos: 2





	The Old Shield's Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Just three days before the peace treaty

The meeting at the Citadel took longer than he expected. Right after, Clarus made his way home with his mind filled with doubt and worry. Half the time, his mind filled with the livelihood of his children. He was not the best of fathers, but he felt grateful that his children understood his position as Shield to King Regis. He pressed the bridge of his nose; thinking on how to tell his children about the events that will unfold. Although, eventually, Gladiolus would know because he has his role to play but Iris; the youngest Amicitia? What will happen to her? In case of anything, how can he ensure her safety? Clarus hated the thought of losing his children. The Peace Treaty with Niflheim seemed too good to be true, but it was what King Regis wanted, and agreed to.

With the weariness swallowing him whole, he stood in front of the Amicitia Manor, looking up at it standing proud. How was he going to tell his children about what was going to happen? Clarus knew he had to tell them somehow. He hated the idea of not telling them anything, although he has sworn to secrecy. He made his way to the front door where Jared Hester greeted him; the Amicitia’s chamberlain. “Welcome home, Sir.” 

“Where are Gladiolus and Iris?” Clarus asked, half hoping they’d still be awake. 

“Fed and asleep. Have you eaten, Sir?” Jared quickly asked. 

Clarus smiled and nodded at the man. Frankly, he did not have the appetite, especially after the meeting. If it was one thing worry could do to a person, it was to make them lose their appetite. Clarus sat himself down by the fireplace while Jared placed a glass of Lucian scotch on the side table. The glass of Lucian scotch in his glass glowed from the crackling fire before him. Tried as he may in emptying his mind, but as he looked at the photo frames placed on the top of the fireplace. It brought a tear to his eyes as those were photos of happier times when the family was still whole. As a father, Clarus did not want his children to suffer the same fate he did. But his children accepted it as fate; especially Gladiolus. Clarus watched the fire dancing as it slowly dies down. The rim of the glass reached his lips as he took a gulp of his drink and made his way to Iris’ bedroom. 

He carefully opened the door, but the creak did not seem to wake his daughter. Iris was not like the typical 15-year-old, who enjoyed what normal girls that age liked. Clarus felt proud of himself despite bringing her up - with the help of Jared and Gladiolus, of course. She had grown up to be strong like her brother, although she was more of a handful compared to Gladiolus. Yet, despite it all, Iris will always be his little girl. 

The large Moogle plush he gave on her birthday sat on the cupboard. He also noticed that she had a Moogle figurine sitting by her bedside sitting next to a smaller Moogle plush. Her comforter, too, had Moogle print on them. And it was then, Clarus started to realise that his daughter may have a small obsession with Moogles, and that made him chuckled. The young girl slept peacefully, and Clarus caressed his little girl’s face. Tears filled his eyes, as more questions lingered in his mind. The future seemed bleak, but he needs to see it through; for the future of Lucis, and Prince Noctis. He pressed his lips against his daughter’s forehead and whispered into her ear, telling her to take care.

The distance between Iris’ room and Gladiolus’ room never felt so far. Eventually, he got to Gladiolus’ room. Slowly, he opened the door and walked towards Gladiolus’ bed, but he stopped in his pace when he noticed an extra figure in his son’s bed. He was not surprised, as that was not the first time such a thing has happened. And unlike this first time he caught them, he approached to the side where the other figure laid instead of turning away, leaving them in peace. Thinking of that first time knowing about his son being sexually active made him smile. He was not angry; as any parent would be, but he felt worried. Funnily, his worry was for Amalthea! He did not want Gladiolus to impregnate Cor’s only child before slipping a ring onto her finger for Clarus knew what kind of person Cor was. If anything, Cor Leonis was quite old fashion.

When she felt a presence, and opened her green eyes and saw Clarus smiling kindly at her. “Your intuition is one of a kind,” Clarus told her. 

“Clarus...” she gasped, pulling the blanket to cover her body. _Shit, he finally caught us!_ she thought.

“There is no cause for alarm, Girl...” Clarus told her. “Don’t wake Gladio. I have something I want to ask of you.”

Amalthea turned and looked at Gladio, who slept soundly, and undisturbed. She noticed the sombreness in Clarus’ voice. She knew about the meeting, but she was not sure what it was about. And Cor wouldn’t give her the details. Seeing the old Shield sitting at the end of the bed, his hands clasped and head hanging baffled her. “Clarus, you won’t tell my father about Gladio and me being...,” she paused, but her voice ringing with worry. She noticed Clarus’ sighs were not of disappointment or displeasure.

The old Shield smiled, “You may not think of it, but I am not like your father. I have known about you and Gladiolus’ intimate escapades for years. I do find it funny that Cor did not.” His smile was kind but weak. A sigh escaped his breath.

She could feel her cheeks turn hot. Undeniably, she felt embarrassed not only because she was naked underneath the blanket she had covering her body in the presence of her boyfriend’s father; but he knew about Gladio’s and her being sexually active. The room suddenly became warm, and Gladio’s snores filled the room. “I am sorry. I will leave if you want me to,” she whispered when Clarus did not say anything after that. It was an awkward situation where she felt afraid that Clarus did not like the idea of Gladio and her sleeping together. 

“It is all right. Just stay. What will Gladiolus think in the morning?” the old Shield said warmly. Clarus stopped to think of his next words. He had so much he wanted to tell her about the meeting, but King Regis had explicitly said it was to remain a secret until the day of the treat. “You know, Amalthea, I am worried. I was worried about the future, and I am glad you are with Gladiolus tonight.” 

His words caught her off guard. Her brain did not compute his words correctly. “What are you saying?” 

“Amalthea, you knew that both your father and I went for a meeting tonight about the peace treaty with Niflheim, but I have reservations about it. I am not going into details about what we discussed earlier. After that meeting, all I could think about were Gladiolus and Iris,” he expressed. His tired eyes added the emotions ringing in his voice. Clarus explained to her that something big was bound to happen. He hated the idea of telling her that Gladiolus will be on a trip to Altissia with Prince Noctis, but he needed Amalthea to prepare for a brief separation. He needed a drink to explain it all to his son’s girlfriend, and he noticed the tears in her eyes when he explained it to her. 

After Clarus explained the situation, she found herself at a loss. She turned and saw Gladio sleeping with a small smile on his face, undisturbed by Clarus’ voice. “I feel like something big is going to happen,” she guessed. It was no lie, though. The older man nodded before telling her that she and Gladio will be separated briefly. As far as she is concerned, she and Gladio have already discussed it, a brief separation was inevitable. The only thing was, she did not expect it to be soon. Without thinking, she turned to Gladio and caressed his cheek. 

The small spontaneous gesture warmed Clarus’ heart. In that few minutes, he knew that his son was in good hands. “You are the best thing to happen to Gladiolus, Amalthea. And I’ve told Cor that. But if I don’t see the day, know that you have my blessings and I acknowledged you as my daughter-in-law.” 

Tears filled her eyes when Clarus said those words. She knew that he had anticipated what was to come. “It will be okay...” she said, trying not to sob. “Please tell me it will be okay...” she tearfully said, taking Gladio’s father’s hand. 

“Amalthea... I know how Gladiolus feels for you. I am confident you will faithfully stand by his side during trying times. But when he goes on that trip with Prince Noctis, I want you by your father’s side and follow his orders,” Clarus advised, wiping the tears that streamed down her face. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was already late. “I should go to bed. I’ve got an early morning tomorrow. I’m permitting for you to stay with Gladio tonight and tomorrow night. I won’t tell your father,” he winked. Clarus leant forward and kissed Amalthea’s forehead. “With that, you’ve got my blessing, Daughter.”

She took his hand and placed it against her cheek, “Thank you, Father...” 

“I leave the Amicitia siblings in your care for now. Good night, Amalthea...” Clarus said. 

Before she could say anything, Clarus made haste leaving the room. Amalthea wrapped her arms around her legs and thought about her conversation with Clarus. She knew that Clarus was genuinely worried about his children. Though she felt embarrassed still about being caught, she felt more concerned about the bleak future of Insomnia. As she was about to lie down, she felt a pair of arms winding around her. “Babe?” 

“Gladio...” she murmured, moving close to him. He rested his rough chin against the soft skin of her shoulder and started snoring again. Just for a moment, the feeling of being safe replaced the worries she felt. His warm breath against her skin somehow brought comfort to her. Turning to face him, she studied his sleeping face. “I love you, Gladiolus Amicitia,” she whispered, pressing her lips against his before falling asleep. 


End file.
